


into the woods

by niskanens



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asphyxiation, Childhood Friends, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Love Confessions, Public Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, basically genma fucks u so good u can't help but confess ur love for him, but very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niskanens/pseuds/niskanens
Summary: There was no telling when your relationship had shifted. The stress involved in becoming high-ranking shinobi meant you needed an outlet, and Genma was as good as anything, so when he first pushed you over his kitchen table after you returned home from a mission, you didn’t even blink. It’d just felt natural.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shiranui Genma/Reader
Kudos: 14





	into the woods

Your relationship with Genma had always been different.

It seemed like he was everything you knew — and for all intents and purposes, he was. The two of you met as bright-eyed Academy students, and you quickly became inseparable. This unbreakable bond formed because you’d been the first stranger to figure out how to counter his smug, flippant attitude with an eye roll and a witty comeback.

The next few years came and went, and you, Genma and your classmates went from throwing around wooden shuriken at recess to pressing kunai knives against enemies’ throats. There was immense pressure from your clan to succeed, so you accepted as many missions as you could to prove your worth. Genma never seemed to be around, either, and you did your best to make up for lost time when you could.

There was no telling when your relationship had shifted. The stress involved in becoming high-ranking shinobi meant you needed an outlet, and Genma was as good as anything, so when he first pushed you over his kitchen table after you returned home from a mission, you didn’t even blink. It’d just felt natural.

But now, months after you’d agreed to be friends with benefits, or whatever it was called when you went down on your childhood companion every other night, you knew something was wrong. This persistently dull feeling lingered in your heart whenever he made a stupid sarcastic comment or shot you his signature smirk. The first time it’d happened you’d just about called your doctor.

As late nights turned into early mornings, you could feel that same persistent dullness blossom every time he left your bed. It wasn’t supposed to work like this. You and Genma were nothing more and nothing less than best friends — and it would stay that way because you knew exactly how he operated.

While he’d never sleep with anyone else as long as you two were involved, Genma was, objectively, Konoha’s biggest flirt. There was no way he’d ever miss an opportunity to flirtatiously flick his senbon at a pretty girl on the street. It seemed completely and utterly impossible that your feelings would be reciprocated, or even taken seriously, so what was the point?

There were moments when you couldn’t bear to look at him because you knew your flushed cheeks and stuttered words would undoubtedly give you away. That’s why you’d tried your hardest to squash how you felt, suppressing your feelings into your soul’s darkest depths. Everything seemed more bearable, more reasonable, more sensible when you pretended.

It was all going to plan until Asuma and Kurenai decided to get married.

“I think it’s time for a shot,” Genma raises an eyebrow at you as he flicks his hand to alert a bartender. “What’re we feeling tonight?”

There were roughly fifteen minutes before you had to find your seats for the ceremony, so you and Genma had jumped at the chance to start drinking.

“Tequila,” you quip. It was a warm summer evening, and for once, you were glad you’d worn something a little more revealing. The breeze brushed your shoulders, and Genma, who was more perceptive than most, slings an arm around you before you can shiver. Though you let out a perturbed breath, you snuggle a bit closer into his sturdy chest to bask in his body heat.

Genma’s lips curl into a smirk. “Are you sure? No one’s forgotten about Kakashi’s birthday party, you know.”

The memory makes you cringe, and in retaliation, you push him just hard enough to make him lose his footing. His glare could burn a hole in your head, so you try not to grin as you relay your drink order. There was nothing you loved more than riling him up — because you knew exactly where it led.

He returns to his spot by your side, dipping his head down to your ear. “We just got here, sweetheart. There’s no sense in being so rough so _early_. Be patient, hm?”

Genma’s words make you bite your lip, and you turn, watching him place a discreet kiss to your collarbone before straightening up. Why was he such a tease? The shots, along with two limes and some salt, appear before your eyes before you can answer your own question.

You hold out your hand, looking up at him under your lashes. There are other people around — but you don’t really care, given that you’re slightly tucked away in the corner. Genma narrows his eyes, giving the back of your hand a quick lick and pouring a little salt onto the wetness he’d left.

He hands you your shot, raising his in the air. “To…?”

“Well, we’re at our best friends’ wedding, after all,” You answer, smiling at him. “It should be romantic, yeah? How does ‘ever-lasting love’ sound?”

The look in his eyes seems to shift when he repeats your words, but you don’t pay it any mind as you take your shot. Tequila probably should’ve been your last choice, considering you almost always did something embarrassing when you drank it. However, you also want to _have fun_ , so you figure you’ll take your chances.

Your nose scrunches up, which makes his eyes crease as he laughs. The response makes you pout, lips jutting forward. But Genma adores the expression you make when he annoys you, so he doesn’t let up.

The next few minutes seem to pass slowly. Genma calls for more shots, pointing out some guests’ questionable outfit choices to make you giggle. It’s not long before your ears feel a bit hot, which has always been your tell — and Genma’s lingering touches make you feel even tipsier.

“I think it’s almost time,” you say softly. “Ready?”

The two of you weave your way through a mass of people, greeting everyone you know a bit haphazardly as you search for your seats. It’s not necessarily a large wedding, but Asuma and Kurenai come from well-known clans, so you’d figured there’d be a crowd. The atmosphere makes you happy.

Genma slings his arm over the back of your chair as you sit down, leaning over you to say something to Kakashi and Guy, who’re sat to your left. His thumb brushes your bare shoulder, and you try your hardest not to lean backward any further.

It seems as though ages pass before the ceremony starts, but then you blink, and Asuma and Kurenai are meeting under the expansive arch of the tree in front of you. The ceremony proceeds in what feels like slow motion, and you watch with a numb feeling as your best friends proclaim how much they love each other. Genma’s grasp tightens around your shoulders as he laughs at a joke Asuma makes. The contact makes your stomach flip — and you can’t tell if it’s because you drank on an empty stomach, or if you wish with your entire being that you and Genma could be up there someday.

The reception starts soon after, and you slip away from Genma to congratulate the happy couple. Kurenai lays her eyes on you as you approach the table, and you both let out a squeal when you hug each other. The sound makes Asuma chuckle, who pats your shoulder before walking away to make his rounds.

After drinking a glass of champagne with Kurenai and a few other friends, you wander back to the bar. The sun has almost fully set, which means you can spot some stars coming to fruition above you. It’s a beautiful sight until a hand comes down to cover your vision.

You yelp, spinning around to see Genma with a knowing look on his face.

“That’s not funny,” you mumble, hitting him lightly on the chest.

He ignores your comment, rocking back on his heels. “Where’d you go? I had to sit through fifteen minutes of Ino and Chouji fighting over how much he was allowed to eat.”

“I had to go congratulate them,” you reach up to pat his cheek. “Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you when you’re not around,” he says softly.

The comment catches you off guard, and you feel yourself blush. Genma’s a bit less careful with his words when he’s had a few. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Why? It’s true,” Genma shrugs, reaching out to intertwine his hand with yours. “C’mon, I want to take you somewhere.”

He pulls you from the crowd, and you shiver slightly as you walk further into the night air. The two of you venture to a nearby wooded area, which seems to extend endlessly back into nothingness. His hand tightens in your grip as you weave through the dense foliage.

It takes you a moment to realize where you are — but everything clicks when Genma tugs you toward a massive white oak, branches sagging with age. He crouches, his fingers tracing the bark as he moves his hand. There are grooves sprawling endlessly across the rough expanse.

“Here.”

You bend down, peering over at the spot where his finger rests. It’s your and Genma’s initials, which are carved haphazardly at the bottom. The sight makes your heart swell, given that you’d basically been babies when you’d written the message with a stolen kunai knife — and yet, you were still here by each other’s sides.

“Nostalgic, huh?” He murmurs, meeting your eyes. Genma always tried to look so _cool_ , with his stupid senbon hanging from his lips like some wannabe cowboy. But now, he seems vulnerable, and you can’t help yourself as you lean forward to run a thumb across his cheek.

He responds by turning his head to kiss the inside of your hand. The two of you share a look before Genma pulls you to rest on your knees, moving his hands to cup your face. The only noise you can hear comes from your own shallow breathing.

“I never told you how fucking hot you looked tonight.”

“That’s real romantic,” you deadpan.

“Oh?” He chuckles, his lips pressing softly against your left cheek, then your right cheek, then your nose — and finally, where you wanted them most. “I didn’t realize you wanted me to be _romantic_.”

“I just mean it wouldn’t hurt to expand your vocabulary,” you complain half-heartedly against his lips.

Genma smiles, his mouth moving fervently against your own. It’s embarrassing how little he has to do to make you wet — but you can feel your thighs growing slicker by the second. The arousal makes your chest tighten with anticipation.

His sturdy arms lift you so you’re standing with your back against the tree. His hands snake down your sides, stopping to grip at your hips as the material of your dress bunches around his fingers. A gust of wind bursts through the foliage, making you tug him impossibly closer.

“I’ve wanted this for hours,” he says breathlessly. You whine as his crotch pushes against your abdomen. It’s impossible to ignore how his cock is straining in his pants — and you can’t wait until you can really feel him.

“Me too,” you reply, nipping at his neck. “I like when you dress up, Gen. It makes you look even prettier than usual.”

The compliment makes his lips twitch upward, his hands moving from your hips to the skin around your thighs. As his curled fingers pull on your underwear, you can feel his breaths growing urgent. If Genma was anything, he was the slightest bit vain — and you knew which words would affect him the most.

In a split second, Genma has your pussy cupped around his hand. He looks into your eyes as he gently grinds the heel of his palm against your clit. The sensation makes you gasp, burying your face in his neck as his fingers tease your entrance.

“Hm,” he speaks lowly. “You’re already soaking for me. Who makes you feel like this?”

Your brain can barely comprehend his words as he sinks two calloused digits into your heat. They curve upward, his hand still relentless against your clit. You try grinding your hips down, but his other hand comes up to tighten around your throat, stilling your motions.

“Answer me.”

“Y-You, Genma,” you stutter. It would only ever be him. But before you can say that, he adds a third finger, pumping harder. The fullness makes you gasp, leaning your head back so you can see Genma’s expression.

His eyes are half-lidded as he looks down at you. Even though he could be arrogant and self-centered, Genma enjoyed nothing more than knowing how quickly you fell apart under his touch. That was proven in how heavy his cock felt against your abdomen.

You can feel your stomach slowly tightening. It won’t be long before you’re coming — and he knows you’re close due to the way your eyebrows are knit together, so he pulls his fingers from your heat. You open your mouth to protest, but he’s faster.

His slick digits find your clit, making you groan. The wetness helps speed up his movements, fingers circling desperately until you’re gasping out pretty noises underneath him. He leans down, pressing an open mouth kiss to your neck.

You come, legs shaking — and if it weren’t for Genma’s strong hold, your knees would’ve surely hit the forest floor. The high comes in waves, his fingers never moving from your soaking cunt until you’re twitching. A hazy fatigue washes over you, most likely from the alcohol you drank earlier, and you feel far away from yourself.

“Gen, I-” you start, moving upward to plant a messy kiss on his lips.

“Hm?” He pushes his pants down, taking his cock in his hand as he nudges your legs apart with his knee.

The words spill past your bruised lips before your brain can catch up. “...love you. I love you.”

He’s not really sure whether he’s heard you correctly since your words had been muffled against his skin. Plus, he's the slightest bit drunk. “I make you feel that good, huh?” It comes out flippant, but he’s nervous.

You shake your head, gasping as he nudges his cock against your folds. It feels like you’re dreaming — but let’s be real, you always seemed to be in a higher state when you were around him. “No, I‘m being serious.”

“You’re tipsy.” He grabs your thighs, pulling you to your tiptoes to gain better access to your entrance. Genma’s expression turns steely, and he really can’t help it. It’s an involuntary reaction, stemming from his own insecurities. Because he loved you, too, but he wouldn’t be able to handle it if somehow this changed your relationship for the worse.

The sudden coolness in his eyes brings you back down to earth for a moment. “I still mean it,” you whisper, sliding your hands up his toned chest to his shoulders. The movement makes him shudder involuntarily.

Genma decides not to answer, choosing instead to press his cock into your heat inch by inch. He knows you’ll have to talk later. But he’s a man who prefers to live in the moment, so for now, he just wants to see you unravel around him.

His hips roll upward. The sudden fullness pulls a mewl from you, and you also choose to abandon the conversation — but that’s mostly because you’re a bit too far gone to have that discussion right now. This angle makes your clit catch against his happy trail, forcing your vision to go slightly spotty at the sensation. Even when he's not exactly sober, Genma knows how to please you.

His larger-than-average size isn’t new to you, but you still can’t breathe as he bottoms out. Genma pulls back, your cunt making lewd, wet noises as he slowly presses back into your heat. You know he loves watching his cock stretch you out until he’s balls deep, but you’re restless.

“Genma! Oh, please, faster, please,” you whine loudly as he moves under your dress to rub your breasts.

His hands are occupied, one on your chest while the other grips your waist, so he leans down to muffle your noises with his lips. This kiss feels sweeter, much less urgent than the others you’d shared tonight. It makes your heart swell.

“…always look so pretty… when you take my cock,” Genma grunts while he watches your fucked out expression, tugging at your peaked nipple. He feels himself reaching his own edge. It’s impossible not to when your cunt clenches around him so deliciously, but he has to hold on because he needs to see you come undone one more time.

He picks up the pace, gripping your ass so you can wrap your legs around his waist. This new position helps him reach deeper, and he knows he’s found your g-spot when he feels something spongy — and you nearly scream against his collarbone. His hips knock into yours erratically.

“Oh! …so good, Gen. More, please!”

You tug the long hair at the nape of Genma’s neck, searching for some way to tether yourself as his cock drags in and out of you. It’s all too much; your clit grinds against his abdomen, his hand moving from your tits to your throat with a firm grip. There’s a tightening in your stomach as he slips his tongue in your mouth.

“Can you come for me?” he rasps. “C’mon, gorgeous. Show me how I make you feel.”

That’s exactly what you need, and you unravel around him, your arousal drenching his cock as you shake with pleasure. There’s nothing Genma adores more than seeing you squirming in his grasp. He takes pride in knowing he’s the only one who could ever make your lips part, cheeks flush and eyes glaze like this.

With a few more thrusts into your spasming heat, Genma comes hard with a call of your name, spilling everything he’s got into you with a low groan. He tucks his face into your neck affectionately as he rides out his high, filling you up endlessly. You’re still panting, trying to come back to reality.

A few beats of comfortable silence pass. He gently strokes your hair, waiting for you to calm down a bit. The last thing Genma wants to do is have this conversation when you’re out of it.

“I’m sorry,” you start, straightening up so you can lean back against the tree. Genma pulls out of you, tucking himself back into his pants, and his hands come to rest on your waist again. “I shouldn’t have said it like that… in that moment, I guess.”

“We all say things when we’ve had a little to drink,” he says quietly.

There’s no turning back. It’s not like you want to tell him this way — but your tipsy, lust-filled mind had other plans, and you always knew you’d have to confess at some point. “But I still meant it.”

“Why?” Genma mumbles.

“How could I not? You’re Shiranui Genma, after all.”

He can’t help but smirk, even though his tone remains serious. “I thought this was just physical for you. I know we’re best friends, but everything else—“

“That’s exactly why. There’s no one else in my life I care about more than you. It’s always been that way, Gen.”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment. It’s hard to look at him, knowing that he’s not the easiest person to read. You feel your face getting warmer with every passing second. Why did your brain have to betray you like this?

“I’m scared something will change,” Genma admits. It was funny how he could be on an S-rank mission, and not feel the slightest bit afraid. But here, in front of you, his heart seems to still. He needs your relationship to stay the same because his life would mean nothing without you in it. He’s known that ever since you bounded over to him on your first day at the Academy, wearing a smile he’d never forget.

“We’ve made it this far, Gen,” your words come out in a nervous breath. “I don’t think anything could break us apart at this point.”

He knows you’re right, deep down. It’s not like he can ever picture himself navigating life with someone else by his side. And he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined how pretty your hand would look with an engagement ring as Kurenai had walked down the aisle. It would only ever be you.

“Well,” you interrupt the silence. “Do you feel the same way?” At this point, you just want to _know_ so you can enact your escape plan when he inevitably says he wants to keep things casual.

Genma’s eyes meet yours. He shrugs halfheartedly. “I don’t know.”

Your mouth drops open slightly. It’s not like you were really expecting him to reciprocate. But what the fuck are you supposed to say to that?

Before you can form a response, his demeanor shifts and now he’s grinning. He leans forward to touch his nose against yours. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it,” Genma mumbles. “Of course I do. How could I not?”

You blink at him like a deer in headlights. “Wha—“

“I’m saying I love you, too.”

He leans down, capturing your lips in a kiss that leaves you even more breathless than you already were. When you wake up the next morning, pressed against his chest, and he peers down at you with his signature smirk, you know that everything you'd said remained true. Thanks to a little tequila and Asuma and Kurenai’s never-ending love, he was yours, and you were his — or maybe it was just always meant to be this way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i haven't written a oneshot in maybe four years. and i also haven't written a straight relationship since 2012 when i published 1d fanfiction. lol i hope i did a good job! genma needs more luv. and i'm happy to give it to him :)


End file.
